Sequel! GFTCN
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu pula lah telah terjadi banyak hal, terutama pada Vongola Famiglia yang kini telah bangkit kembali. Dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpa keluaga mafia terkuat di dunia itu, ternyata semakin memperkuat hubungan satu sama lain. Penasaran dengan hubungan diantara mereka? SEQUEL Gifts for The Carnivore Namimori! Saa, mind to RnR?


_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**__**Sequel! GFTCN **__**© Belongs To**__** Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
**__**M**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
_**TYL!Dino x TYL!Tsuna x TYL!Hibari**

_**(TYL!DTYL!27TYL18)**_

**.**

_**GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**__**e**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! LEMON**_** kurang asem, **_**typo(s)**_** berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), **_**summary**_** gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, **_**OOC**_**! **_**GAJE**_** (sangat), **_**just**__** ONESHOT. THREESOME!**_

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu pula lah telah terjadi banyak hal, terutama pada **_**Vongola Famiglia **_**yang kini telah bangkit kembali. Dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpa keluaga mafia terkuat di dunia itu, ternyata semakin memperkuat hubungan satu sama lain**_**. **_**Dan tentu hal ini pun berlaku pada hubungan sang **_**boss Vongola Famiglia **_**dengan sang **_**Cloud Guardian**_**nya. Ah, jangan lupakan sang **_**Haneuma **_**yang merupakan kakak seperguruan sang **_**Decimo**_** dan guru sang **_**Cloud Guardian**_**.**

**Masih ingatkah hubungan diantara mereka bertiga?**

**Ya, mereka BERTIGA adalah sepasang kekasih. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Malam itu di markas _Vongola Famiglia_, terlihat seorang pria _bunette_ yang tengah berjalan membawa sebuah benda berbentuk kotak di tangannya. Dengan hati - hati pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu membawa benda kotak itu.

Sesekali pria itu tersenyum ramah pada orang - orang yang menyapanya, dan tak jarang pula dirinya menjawab sapaan tersebut.

Dan setelah sekian lama berjalan, pria-yang ternyata sang _Don Vongola_-itu sampai di depan markas salah satu anggotanya.

Ya, markas sang _Cloud Guardian of Vongola._

Dengan arsitektur bergaya Jepang kuno, markas itu terlihat sepi dan nyaman.

Hingga sebuah senyum penuh harap menatap pintu geser salah satu ruangan disana, sang _brunette _segera berujar, "_Ano.. _Hibari-_san, _apa kau ada di dalam?"

"_Hm. _Masuk, _herbivore._"

Senyum sang _brunette_ semakin terkembang saat mendengar respon orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hibari-_san_', dengan segera dirinya mengangguk dan menjawab, "_h-hai!"_

_SREK_

Dan tak lama terdengarlah suara pintu bergeser dan kembali bergeser yang menandakan pintu tersebut kembali tertutup.

Pada iris _caramel _sang pria _brunette_ itu, terpantulah seorang pria beriris _blue metal_ yang memakai _yukata_ hitam, sekelam warna rambutnya.

Melirik pria yang kini memegang sebuah benda kotak itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Tanyanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Eh? Ah, etto.._ _Gomennasai_!" Ujar sang _brunette_ dan kini duduk di depan pria beriris _blue metal _itu dan meletakan benda yang sejak tadi dibawanya tepat disampingnya.

Dan keheningan pun tercipta.

Dengan raut bingung dan gelisah dari pria bersurai _brunette _itu, terlebih tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas celananya sendiri, ternyata membuat sang _blue metal _merasa risih.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Ada masalah? Cepat katakan, _herbivore_." Ujar sang _blue metal_ tiba-tiba.

Dan hal itu membuat sang _Don Vongola_ terperanjat kaget, "_Etto.. _Ini..." Lirihnya menyodorkan kotak yang sejak tadi dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

"_Hm_?" Pria yang bernama Hibari itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sesaat setelah meminum teh yang sejak tadi ada di pinggirnya. Tentu saja dia bingung, benda tak mencolok berbentuk kotak itu tiba-tiba diberikan padanya.

"_Ah, _ini.."

_SREK_

Sang _caramel_ mulai membuka kotak itu dan...

...

Terlihatlah sebuah _cake_. Dengan beberapa _strawberry_ menghiasi _cake _itu.

"_Strawberry cake_? Aku tidak suka makanan manis, dan kau tahu itu, _herbivore_. Tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini pada ku?" Ujar Hibari kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_SIGH_

Pria bersurai _brunette_ menghela nafas, menunduk dan mengembungkan sedikit pipinya yang merona antara takut dan...sedih.

"_Wakatta... Demo.._. A-aku bingung harus memberi kado apa untuk Hibari-_san_! Aku baru datang dari Itali tadi sore dan baru ingat hari ini ulang tahun Hibari-_san_. Aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk mencari kado.. J-jadi aku bingung dan akhirnya membeli kue ini saja... _Gomen ne.._." Lirih pria itu dan merasa benar-benar bersalah karena tak bisa memberi kado pada kekasihnya itu.

Menunduk dalam dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan semakin kuat meremas celananya.

Sedangkan Hibari sendiri, walau masih dalam posisinya–terlihat bahwa dirinya sedikit tersentak kaget.

...ah, dia lupa hari ini tanggal 5 Mei.

"_Gomen.."_

Kembali terdengar lirihan sang _brunette_ yang masih merasa bersalah.

Namun, keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Dan tentu hal itu membuat sang _brunette_ semakin merasa bersalah.

Hingga... Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas.

"Kemari." Ujar Hibari tiba - tiba menatap datar pada sang _brunette._

"_Uhh..._?" Sang _brunette_ mengerjapkan matanya yang terlihat memerah menahan tangis–oh, bahkan setitik air mata telah terlihat di sudut mata sang _caramel._  
Namun segera mengangguk takut, kemudian mendekati Hibari dan–

_SRET_

"_Uwaa_!"

_GREP_

–sang brunette pun kini telah ada di dekapan Hibari. Dengan pekikan kecil dari bibir mungil sang _brunette_ membuat Hibari sedikit menyeringai dan terkekeh.

_BLUSH_

"_...uhh_?" Dengan wajah memerah, sang _brunette_ kebingungan dan mendongakan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan bingung.

Hibari sendiri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah imut sang pria _brunette _itu. Dan jangan lupakan seringai yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Akan ku maafkan kau dan aku akan memakan _cake_ itu. Asalkan aku memakannya dengan'mu'." Ujar Hibari dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar.

"_Uh?_" Sang _brunette_ mengerjapkan matanya dengan sebuah tanda tanya di dekat kepalanya, "Aku memang berniat menemani Hibari- _san_ saat memakan kuenya kok."

Dan ucapan lugu kekasihnya membuat Hibari sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Baguslah." Ucap Hibari dan satu tangannya kini terulur mendekati kue itu. Namun hanya mengambil salah satu _strawberry _dari kue itu kemudian mendekatkannya pada bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"?"

Kembali kepala pria _brunette _itu dipenuhi tanda tanya. Hingga suara Hibari menganggetkannya, "Gigit pelan tanpa memakannya."

"_Eh? Uhh..._" Pria yang lebih mungil dari Hibari itu mengangguk, dan mulai menggigit _strawberry_ itu–hingga _strawberry _tertahan diantara gigi sang _brunette_.

_SMIRK_

Seringai lebar terlihat jelas di wajah Hibari dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _brunette_,

_HAP_

Memakan _strawberry_ itu yang otomatis bibirnya langsung bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil sang kekasih.

"..._mmm_?! Hi-_mmmhh_!"

Dan sang _brunette_ memekik tertahan karena ulah hibari.  
Namun rasa kaget itu berangsur - angsur hilang dengan dirinya perlahan memejamkan matanya merasakan manis dan sedikit asam pada indera pengecapnya yang berasal dari _strawberry_ itu. Terlebih rasa 'lain' karena lidahnya beberapa kali tak sengaja-atau memang sengaja oleh Hibari- saling bersentuhan.

Hibari sendiri, terus memakan dan melumat apa yang ada di dalam mulut sang _brunette._ Mengecapnya dan menghisap lidah manis sang kekasih. Dan saat dirasa sang _brunette_ sudah kehabisan nafas,

_PLOP_

Hibari mengakhirinya dengan hisapan kuat pada bibir bawah pria _brunette _itu hingga terdengar suara 'pelepasan' bibir mereka.

"_Hosh...hosh..._" Pria mungil itu terengah dan meremas lembut _yukata_ Hibari. Dengan wajah merona, dirinya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hibari.

Hingga,

_SREK_

"KYOYA! _BUON COMPLEANNO_~! AKU BAWA KAN KADO UNTUKMU~...!"

Dan terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga Hibari dan sang pria _brunette _itu.  
Suara yang berasal dari seorang pria _blondie nan_ tampandengan iris _almond_nya yang terpancar cerah.

"Berisik." Ujar Hibari

"_Eh? _Jangan begitu dengan kekasihmu ini, Kyoya." Kekeh pria _blondie_ itu. Hingga iris_ almond_nya menyadari keberadaan 'lain' di sana.

"Ah, Tsuna! Kau sudah sampai di sini?" Tanya pria _blondie _itu dengan semangat dan menutup pintu kemudian mendekati keduanya.

Pria _brunette_ yang masih berada di dekapan Hibari itu mulai mendongak dan perlahan iris _caramel_nya berbinar cerah, "D-Dino-_san_!" Tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk, "Baru tadi sore aku tiba di Jepang." Lanjut pria _brunette_ yang akhirnya diketahui namanya–Tsuna.

Dino–pria _blondie_ itu mengangguk - ngangguk dengan sebuah senyum cerah–

–hingga dirinya melihat sebuah _cake_ dengan salah satu _strawberry_nya yang sepertinya menghilang dari _cake_ tersebut.

Dan melihat Tsuna...

...tepatnya pada bibir Tsuna.

_SMIRK_

Kini sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Dino. "_Wah_, sepertinya aku ketinggalan 'sesuatu'." Ujarnya mengerling pada Hibari dan Hibari hanya menampilkan sedikit seringainya kemudian menimpalinya, "Sedikit."

Dan seketika Dino terkekeh pelan, dengan seringainya semakin lebar, "jadi aku tidak ketinggalan terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak. Kami baru 'makan' satu buah _strawberry_." Ujar Hibari santai. Namun hal itu membuat,

_BLUSH_

Tsuna merona dan menunduk dalam. Dirinya akan bangkit dari dekapan Hibari karena akhirnya sadar akan posisinya kini. Namun baru saja akan bangkit–

_GREP_

–sepasang lengan kekar kini melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan lengan Hibari?

"Kau mau kemana, _hm_? Aku masih ingin 'makan' kuenya dengan'mu'." Ujar Hibari dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

_BLUSH_

"H-Hibari-_san..._" Lirih Tsuna dengan wajah semerah tomat segar.

Dino terkekeh pelan, "Dan jika kalian tak keberatan, aku ingin 'makan' bersama 'kalian'." Ujar nya kini semakin mendekati keduanya.

Berbeda dengan Tsuna yang semakin merona karena paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Dino. Hibari semakin menyeringai lebar, "Tentu, _Haneuma_."

**oOo **_**TYL**_**Dx**_**TYL**_**27x**_**TYL**_**18 oOo**

"..._mmm...nghhmmmm_!"

Entah sejak kapan kemeja serta dasi Tsuna kini sudah tak terpasang dengan baik. Tubuh mungilnya sudah setengah _topless _itu kini berada di pangkuan Hibari dengan posisi membelakangi sang _Cloud Guardian_.  
Dengan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar merona dan erangannya yang tertahan oleh lumatan 'panas' Hibari pada bibirnya.

Ya, Hibari sedikit menarik kepalanya untuk menghadap samping dan tentu dari belakang, Hibari langsung melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya yang kini terlihat beberapa sisa potongan buah _strawberry_.

Sedangkan Dino sendiri, bibirnya kini menjelajahi leher jenjang Tsuna.

Menjilati dan sesekali menggigit meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada leher kekasih mungilnya itu. Terus 'menjelajahi' leher itu hingga setelah sedikit bosan, lidah Dino kini beralih ke jakun Tsuna. Menghisapnya kuat hingga terdengar erangan dan pekikan nikmat namun tertahan dari bibir Tsuna.

Hibari yang sedang melumat bibir Tsuna kini beralih menghisap dan mengulum telinga kekasihnya. Dengan tangan nakalnya kini mulai menyentuh _nipple_ _pink_ Tsuna yang terlihat menegang.

"_Anghhh_! _Anghh... Enghhh~..._." Pekikan Tsuna akhirnya terdengar lebih keras karena kini bibirnya tak lagi 'ditahan' oleh bibir Hibari.

Sedangkan sang pelaku 'penahanan' yang awalnya menyentuh _nipple_nya, kini lama kelamaan jari Hibari mulai menekan dan memelintir _nipple_ Tsuna.

Seolah tak ingin kalah, tangan Dino yang nakal kini beralih menuju celana Tsuna. Meremas kuat kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah mulai menegang di balik celananya.

"_ANGHH_!"

Dan tentu hal itu membuat Tsuna memekik nikmat dan sakit karena kejantanannya yang semakin menegang itu kini terhalang oleh celananya sendiri.

_SREK_

"_Uhhh..._"

Setelah terdengar suara celana terbuka, bibir mungil Tsuna yang sudah membengkak itu melenguh pelan merasakan udara dingin menyapu bagian bawahnya...

...dan perlahan membuka matanya, menatap sayu pada apa yang dilihatnya,

_BLUSH_

Tsuna merona hebat melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya kini benar - benar naked–yang sebenarnya hanya tertinggal kemeja serta dasi yang tak terpasang dengan benar di bagian atas tubuhnya.

_SMIRK_

Tidak hanya Dino bahkan Hibari pun ikut menyeringai melihat keadaan kekasih mungil mereka yang begitu menggoda.

"_Enghh... Uhh_... J-jangan lihat aku seperti itu.. H-Hibari-_san..._ Dino-_san..._" Lirih pemuda mungil itu dengan wajah merona seraya berusaha menutup bagian _private_nya di bawah sana.

Namun,

_GREP_

Tangan besar _nan_ hangat milik Dino kini mencengkram lembut tangan mungil Tsuna dan tak membiarkan Tsuna melakukan'nya'.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Dino-_anghhhh_~...!" Ucapan Tsuna yang hendak memprotes perbuatan Dino kini terpotong oleh desahannya sendiri karena tangan 'nakal' hibari yang kini mulai menyusup pada _butt _Tsuna dan meremasnya kuat.

"_Anghhh_~... H-Hibari-_san.. anghhh_!"

Kembali keduanya menyeringai.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, _herbivore._" Ujar Hibari dan dilanjutkan kekehan Dino.

"Kami tidak akan melukaimu. Dan, tak perlu kami jelaskan bukan? Kau pasti sudah paham apa yang akan kami lakukan." Lanjut Dino,

"_Hiee_?!" Yang membuat Tsuna merona dan terpekik panik mendengarnya.

Dan tepat setelah itu,

_SREK_

"_Huwaaaa_!"

_BRUK_

Tsuna terpekik kaget merasakan tubuhnya tiba - tiba ditarik dan di putar hingga kini dalam posisi menungging dengan _butt_nya langsung terlihat oleh Dino yang kini menyeringai lebar.  
Sedangkan wajahnya kini langsung menghadap tubuh Hibari...

_BLUSH_

...yang entah sejak kapan _obi _pada_ yukata_ Hibari kini telah terlepas yang otomatis membuat _yukata _itu terbuka.

Dan tentu membuat rona wajah Tsuna merona karena kini kejantanan Hibari sendiri telah terlihat olehnya.

"Hisap."

Dengan sebuah seringai pada wajah tampan Hibari, dirinya 'memerintahkan' kekasihnya untuk menghisap kejantanannya yang setengah menegang itu.

Tsuna yang sudah sangat merona, namun tak ingin di_kamikorosu_ oleh Hibari. Akhirnya memberanikan diri menjulurkan lidah _pink_nya dan menyentuh ujung kejantanan Hibari–yang tentu membuat Hibari sedikit mendesis,

_HAP_

Akhirnya Tsuna memasukan kejantanan Hibari kedalam mulutnya.

Walau sekeras apapun Tsuna berusaha, mulutnya terlalu kecil untuk menampung kejantanan Hibari yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Namun, Tsuna mulai berusaha menghisap dan mengulum kejantanan Hibari dengan sesekali menggerakan kepalanya, memasuk - keluarkan kejantanan Hibari pada mulut kecilnya.

Sedangkan Dino yang melihat 'kesenangan' diantara kekasihnya itu, tentu membuatnya semakin tergoda untuk menjamah tubuh Tsuna.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada _butt _Tsuna dan,

_LICK_

"_Mmmhhh_~..."

Dino menjilati _butt_ Tsuna setelah meremasnya kuat. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Tsuna memekik nikmat. Namun, erangan nikmat Tsuna harus tertahan karena mulutnya penuh dengan kejantanan Hibari.

Dan erangan tertahan itu berdampak pada Hibari–kejantanannya yang bergetar karena mulut Tsuna yang mengerang nikmat.

"_Mmmhhhh~~..._!"

"_Nghh,"_

Erangan Tsuna yang tertahan itu sedikit diikuti oleh geraman nikmat Hibari.

Lidah Dino kini terus menjelajahi _butt_ Tsuna. Hingga lidahnya 'menyapa' _opening man hole _Tsuna.

_LICK_

Kembali menjilati _opening man hole _itu dan mulai memasukan lidahnya pada man _hole_ Tsuna.

"_Mhhhhhh_!"

Tubuh Tsuna menegang dan erangan tertahannya semakin terdengar keras ketika Dino melakukan itu. Dan tentu, Hibari pun ikut mendesis nikmat karena hal itu.

Dan Hibari yang tak ingin 'kalah', kini tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh _nipple_ Tsuna. Meremas, memelintir dan mencubitnya bergantian.

"_Mmmhhhh_~...! _Mnghhh_~...!"

"_Nghh_.."

Tsuna dengan susah payah tetap melakukan 'pekerjaan' pada kejantanan Hibari yang perlahan mulai menegang sempurna itu, kini harus memekik nikmat karena tangan 'nakal' Hibari memanjakan _nipple_nya. Dan seketika tubuh Tsuna terlonjak merasakan kejantanannya yang terabaikan itu, diremas kuat oleh Dino beserta _twinsball_nya.

"_Anmmmhhhhh_~...! _Anghhh_~...!" Memekik nikmat tertahan karena tiba - tiba _man hole_nya merasakan benda 'asing' dan sedikit kasar masuk kedalam.

Ah, ternyata Dino sedang 'bermain' dengan _man_ _hole _Tsuna dengan memasukan potongan _strawberry _terakhir pada _man hole_nya.

Dan lidah Dino kini masuk kedalam _man_ _hole_ Tsuna yang masih terdapat _strawberry_ di dalam sana.

"_Mmmhhhh_!"

Tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat dengan _nipple_ masih dimanja Hibari dan kejantananya masih diremas kuat tangan Dino dan _man hole_nya yang 'dimainkan' oleh lidah Dino. Hingga tubuhnya benar - benar menegang dengan _pre-cum_ yang mengalir dengan derasnya...

"_Mmmmhhhh-ANGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Tsuna langsung melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan Hibari dan memekik nikmat saat pemandangan 'putih' menghampiri dirinya.

Ya, akhirnya Tsuna _cum_ dengan cairannya yang mengalir cukup banyak hingga mengotori _tatami_ di ruangan itu.

_BRUK_

Terengah hebat dan ambruk dalam posisi menungging.  
"_Enghhhhh_~..." Dan kembali mengerang saat merasakan masih ada yang mengganjal pada _man hole_nya.

Apalagi jika bukan _strawberry _yang masih 'bersarang' pada _man hole_nya karena perbuatan Dino?

Dino terkekeh pelan melihatnya, terlebih melihat Hibari yang merona menahan hasratnya yang tidak kunjung keluar karena Tsuna _cum_ lebih dulu dan melupakan pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

_SREK_

Dino membuka jaketnya dan,

_SRET_

Membaringkan Tubuh Tsuna di atas jaketnya–yang sepertinya Dino tak peduli pada nasib jaketnya nanti.

Menarik lembut Hibari dan memposisikannya tepat di depan Tsuna, mengurung kekasih mungil mereka.

Hibari yang semula menggeram tak suka karena dirinya ditarik Dino dengan seenaknya, kini perlahan menyeringai paham dengan posisinya.

_LICK_

Dirinya langsung menjilati _nipple_ Tsuna dan menghisapnya kuat.

"_Anghhh~... Nghh~... Anghh_!_ Anghh_!_ Anhggg_! H-Hibari-_san_..." Erang Tsuna meremas surai hitam Hibari. Mendorongnya, seolah mengatakan untuk melakukan lebih pada _nipple_nya.

Hibari sendiri hanya terus melakukan 'tugasnya' memanja _nipple_ Tsuna bergantian antara yang kanan dan yang kiri.  
Sesekali menghisap, mengulum, dan menggesekan giginya pada _nipple_ Tsuna. Bahkan membuat _kissmark_ pada _nipple_ _pink _itu.

Tak ingin ketinggalan 'kesenangan', Dino sendiri kini mulai menjamah _butt _Hibari dengan tangannya dan menggesekan jari tengahnya pada belahan _butt_ Hibari.

"_Anghhh_~..."

"_Nghh_.."

Kini erangan Tsuna dan Hibari kembali terdengar.

Dan Hibari yang sebenarnya sudah tak tahan sejak tadi,

_HUP_

Mengangkat kaki Tsuna dan menyimpannya pada bahunya hingga terlihat _man_ _hole_ _pink_ Tsuna yang berkedut menelan rakus _strawberry_ yang masih ada di dalam _man hole _itu.

_BLUSH_

Tsuna yang sadar akan hal itu hanya bisa merona dan merintih tak nyaman karena hal itu.

"H-Hibari-_san..._" Lirih Tsuna menutup wajahnya tatkala melihat seringai di wajah tampan Hibari.

_LICK_

Menjilati _man hole_ itu, lidah Hibari mulai masuk dan 'mengaduk' _man hole _Tsuna.

"_Anghhhh_~..." Kembali Tsuna mengerang nikmat saat lidah Hibari mengaduk _man hole_nya. "_Anghhh_!" Erangan nikmat Tsuna kembali terdengar dan,

_PLOP_

Terdengar bahwa 'sesuatu' telah keluar dari _man hole_ Tsuna–yang itu berarti _strawberry _yang sejak tadi mengganjal di sana.

_GLEK_

Setelah mengunyahnya, Hibari menelan _strawberry_ itu.

_SRET_

Kini Hibari menurunkan kaki Tsuna dan menekuknya, dan saat akan melanjut,

"_Nghh_,"

Hibari tiba - tiba mengerang tertahan saat merasakan dua benda yang cukup panjang namun ramping dan cukup basah itu kini memasuki _man hole_nya.

Ah ternyata, disaat Hibari sibuk dengan Tsuna, jemari Dino yang sudah 'dilapisi' saliva sang _blondie_ itu mulai bermain di _butt_ dan _man hole_nya.

Hibari menoleh dan sedikit menatap tajam Dino karena telah membuatnya 'kaget'.

Dino sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan 'mengaduk' _hole_ Hibari.

"_Nghhh_~..."

Pergerakan Hibari yang akan menghajar Dino kini terhenti saat mendengar erangan kecil dari Tsuna.  
Dan hal itu membuat seringai Hibari kembali tercetak di wajahnya.

Dan tak ingin membuang waktu. Kaki Tsuna yang sudah ditekuknya sejak tadi, kini sedikit dilebarkan ke samping dengan tubuhnya sendiri sedikit mendekat pada tubuh Tsuna.

Memposisikan Kejantanannya yang sejak tadi memang sudah sangat menegang pada _man hole_ Tsuna.  
Perlahan tapi pasti, pinggul Hibari bergerak agar kejantanannya masuk kedalam _man_ _hole_ Tsuna.

"_Ughhhh... Enghhh... I-itte_..."

Dan terdengar pulalah rintihan sakit Tsuna saat tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua.

Hibari menggeram dengan terus berusaha memasukan kejantanannya pada _man hole_ Tsuna. Dan tangannya meremas kejantanan Tsuna yang kembali basah oleh _pre-cum_nya.  
Berusaha membuat Tsuna melupakan rasa sakit itu. Hingga,

_SLEB_

"_AANGGHHHHHHHHH_!"

Tubuh Tsuna tersentak sakit dan nikmat saat titik terdalamnya langsung 'kena' oleh ujung kejantanan Hibari dan,

_SLEB_

"_Ennnghhh_.. _H-haneuma_..."

Tubuh Hibari ikut menegang bukan hanya karena kejantanannya yang terhimpit _man_ _hole_ sempit Tsuna, namun juga karena _hole_nya sendiri ternyata telah 'terisi' oleh kejantanan Dino dan langsung mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Panas, perih, sempit dan... Nikmat.

Itulah yang dirasakan ketiganya dengan nafas memburu karena nafsu.

_SRET_

Dan sepertinya ketiganya memang sudah ditutupi kabut nafsu, Hibari dan Dino mulai menggerakan pinggul mereka.

"_Enghh... Anghh.. Anghh_~..."

"_Nghhhhh_.."

"_Sstt_..."

Terdengar rintihan dan geraman nikmat dari mereka bertiga. terus dalam tempo pelan seperti itu hingga,

_SRET_

_SLEB_

Baik Hibari ataupun Dino, mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.  
Tubuh mereka yang dibasahi peluh itu bergerak dan menggelinjang saling berlawanan.

Dan di saat Hibari memajukan pinggulnya menghantam _man hole_ Tsuna, maka Dino menarik pinggulnya menjauh. Juga sebaliknya, jika Hibari menarik pinggulnya untuk menjauh, maka Dino berarti menghantam _man hole _Hibari.

"_Ahhhh_! _Ahhh_!_ Engghhh_!"

"_Enghh_!_ Ughh_..."

"_Ssttt_... _Engghhh_..."

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin menggila. Tak ayal desahan merekapun semakin keras.

"_AHHH_! HIBARI-_SAN_!"

"_H-Haneuma_!"

"_Ahhh_... Ketemu ya?"

Dino terkekeh dalam 'kegiatan'nya saat dirasa dirinya dan Hibari telah menemukan titik kenikmatan sang 'penerima'.

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar desahan mereka semakin keras.

"_Enghh_... _Ah_! _Ah_! _Ah_! Hi-Hibari-_san_! A-aku mau!" Ucap Tsuna disela desahannya.

"_Shh_.. _Herbivore_... _Haneuma_..."

"B-bersama... Kyoya.. Tsuna..."

Gerakan pinggul mereka yang saling berlawanan itu semakin cepat. Hentakan keduanya pada sang 'penerima' semakin menggila. Hingga,

"_AAAHHHHH_! HIBARI-_SAN_! DINO-_SAN_!" Pekik Tsuna merasakan _cum_nya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Nghh_... T-Tsunayoshi! D-Dino!"

"Tsuna! Kyoya!"

Putih.

Itulah yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Ya, akhirnya mereka _cum_ bersama. Mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka.

"_hosh...hosh..._"

Terdengar nafas Tsuna yang putus – putus dengan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dan saat Dino mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _man hole_ Hibari, sang surai hitam menggeram pelan dan ikut mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _man hole _Tsuna yang sedikit merintih.

Ikut terengah pelan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Tsuna. Melirik Dino yang kini hendak menggelar dua _futon_ dan merapatkan _futon _tersebut.

_HUP_

Tertawa pelan ketika menggendong Tsuna dan Hibari dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membaringkan kedua kekasihnya itu diatas _futon _kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mengabaikan jaketnya yang kini telah basah oleh _cum_ mereka bertiga.

Hibari sendiri kini menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Tsuna yang terbaring lemah, dan Dino terduduk di samping Tsuna di sisi yang lain.

Hening tercipta...

Hingga lirihan salah satu dari ketiganya terdengar,

"H-Hibari-_san_..."

"_Hm?_"

"_Uhh_.. _G-gomen ne_.. Tak bisa memberikan kado untukmu.." Lirihnya masih merasa bersalah.

"Hm, tak apa." Balas Hibari santai.

Dino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua istirahat saja. Terutama kau, Tsuna." Ujar Dino lembut mengusap surai _brunette_ Tsuna.  
"Lagipula kita telah memberinya kado 'spesial' kan?"

_BLUSH_

Dan Tsuna langsung merona mendengarnya dengan Hibari yang hanya menyeringai kecil. Namun perlahan mengangguk pelan.

"_Uhh_.. Hi-Hibari-_san_..." Panggilnya lagi.

"_Hm?_"

_SREK_

Dan tiba - tiba Dino menggenggam tangan Hibari dan Tsuna, namun baik Tsuna dan Dino tersenyum tulus.

"_Utanjoubi Omedetou/Buon Compleanno!_" Ujar mereka serempak.

Hibari yang mendengarnya Kembali menyeringai kecil,

"_Hm, arigatou._" Gumamnya pelan dengan kini sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

_**A/N :**_Ah, sudah selesai membacanya ya? OwO *lagi membersihkan debu*  
Huft.. *simpen alat bersih-bersih*  
Saa, Minna.. Sebelumnya Lidya ingin mengucapkan..

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MY HUSBAND a.k.a HIBARI-SAMA! (^O^)/  
SEMOGA ANDA SEHAT SELALU DAN LANGGENG DENGAN SEME DAN UKE MU! ***dibuang*

_Fict _ini Lidya buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hibari-sama ^^)/ dan Lidya kini kembali membawa _oneshot_ baru dengan pair _threesome_ keduaku!  
Iya kedua, tahun lalu Lidya juga bikin dengan pair yang sama ^^ walau hasilnya sama – sama _absurd _ seperti yang sekarang.. T.T

Ah ya, apa ada yang masih ingat dengan Lidya? *_sigh_*  
Pasti udah lupa ya? Yah, mana ada yang ingat sama _author_ _abal nan gaje_ seperti ku sih.. Mana sudah setahun gak update ataupun bikin _fict_ lagi.. T.T *ngais tanah*

T-tapi tak apalah.. Lidya gak mau bersedih ria(?) dihari ulang tahun suami Lidya a.k.a Hibari-sama ^^ *ditonfa*

Ah, untuk _fict_ ini.. Lidya mohon maaf karena kembali menistakan mereka di _fict _nistaku ini.. maaf.. (_ _)m  
Tapi Lidya bikin ini dengan sungguh – sungguh kok! Mungkin bagi para _senior_ _FKHRI_ membuat _fict _ itu mudah.. Tapi bagi orang _ abal_ seperti ku, butuh beberapa hari sampai begadang terlebih Lidya masih UTS di kampus T.T) *sigh* *curcol *dibuang

Ah ya, sebelumnya, Lidya sangat berterimakasih pada,

**Keirch** Natscchi**sherry dark jewel** Mizurin Namikaze **ChiyoTheBlackCat** yuki amano **fajrikyoya**Xxferessa-TanXx **Guest**Kyuushirou

Karena telah mereview _fict_ gaje ku yang tahun lalu ^^

Hum! Sudahlah.. Sepertinya Lidya harus akhiri curcolan gaje ini agar tidak merambat(?) kemana-mana ^^

Saa, see you next _fict_(_maybe_)~... ^^/

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
